Utilisateur:LuGlee
♡ Bonjour à toi, qui passe par là x') Enchantée de te rencontrer, si tu veux en savoir plus, il suffit de lire plus bas, mais attention, j'ai écris plein de trucs ! ♡ Rest In Peace Cory ♥♥♥ Je ne veux pathumb|lefts vous ennuyer ni même vous déprimer, mais la mort de Cory m'a beaucoup touchée. Tout d'abordthumb, parce que je me suis très rapidement attaché à son personnage, et qu'en regardant des interviews, des bonus dans les DVD, je me suis également attaché à lui. J'aurai aimé le rencontrer un jour, mais ça ne se réalisera malheureusement jamais ... Perdre une idole, c'est une chose très dure, mais ça doit être tellement plus dur pour sa famille et pour Lea. Tous les membres du cats sont des personnes incroyables, et Cory en était une aussi. Alors, repose en paix, Cory. Les gleeks se souviendront toujours de toi. Stay Strong Lea. " I'll Stand By You" Pour faire court Moi c'est LuGlee ou Lu, ou encore Lucie ;) Je suis une vraie Finchelienne (vous le verrez plus bas, si vous avez le courage de continuer) ! J'ai 14 ans passée et je suis en 3ème. thumbJe pense que Glee m'a apporté beaucoup ! Pour résumer : je ne peux plus me passer de cette série x) Leurs reprises sont toutes vraiment bien et pour la plupart meilleures que les chansons originales ... j'ai découvert Glee (j'en avais entendu parler, sans avoir regardé, puis je vois que la saison 1 commence sur W9, alors je tente xD) et --> Coup de Foudre !! Pour cette série qui ne ressemble à aucune autre <3 ! De plus j'adore chanter alors ... ^^ C'est une série avec beaucoup de personnages auxquels on peut s'identifier et ça me plait assez. Ce sont des lycéens qui apprennent à s'assumer grâce à la chanson et cela nous prouve que " être soi -même" est beaucoup plus difficile qu'on ne peut le penser =S :) ! Côté Cast thumb|leftJe suis folle de Lea Michele, c'est mon idole, tout d'abord parce que c'est une très bonne actrice et elle a une voix ! C'est la seule personne qui me fait pleurer quand elle chante (fin pas toutes ses chansons quand même ^^) ! Mon rêve c'est de la rencontrer x) Et puis il faut l'avouer, elle est MA-GNI-FI-QUE . Dernièrement je suis tombée amoureuse de son rire ! Ensuite il y avait Cory, parce qu'il avait une voix originale, super belle et il chantait super bien (Rest In Peace. Ici on t'aime fort) Et également Chris, pour sa voix et son humour. J'ai lu Struck, que j'ai tout simplement trouvé Génial :) (Il écrit super bien *.*) Côté personnages ''' J' adooooooooore Rachel '', ''qui chante plus que super bien ! C'est vrai qu'elle n'est pas toujours cool mais son côté thumbinsupportable me fait rire :) Elle a son caractère et quand elle dit des choses elle a souvent raison ! J'aime beaucoup aussi Finn il est un peu idiot certes, il n'est pas non plus sur de lui, mais il s'affirme de plus en plus et je l'adooooooooore. J'aime beaucoup Rory :D Il me fait rire, il apporte pas mal d'humour à la série et en même temps c'est un peu le petit garçon "paumé" j'aimerai un retour dans la saison 5 ;D Kurt, il est tout simplement .. sensible, gentil, il a beaucoup de charme je l'adore, il assume complètement son homosexualité et il est très drôle :) Ensuite évidemment, il y a tous les autres personnages, Santana pour ses répliques, Brittany, pour son innocence, Sam et Puck parce qu'ils sont drôles ... Et dans la saison 4 Kitty, la reine des garces :D "WHO THE HELL IS PATTY SIMCOX?!" . J'aime à peu près tous les personnages, sauf Quinn ... c'est 1 / 2 que je l'aime bien (quand on voit vraiment |ui elle est, son côté "vulnérable") Je n'aime pas Jesse St. James car il a "manipulé" Rachel ! Et je n'aime pas non plus Brody, pour moi il ne s'intéresse à Rachel que pour son corps et leur relation ne me plait pas du tout. '''Côté couples : Tout d'abord le Finchel '♡ qui est mon couple Favori, ils sont fait pour être ensemble et sont trop choux !! J'ai thumb|leftl'impression que lorsqu'ils ne sont pas ensembles, ils ne sont pas vraiment "eux" ! Ils se complètent et ils s'aident mutuellement, ils se comprennent et chacun a un peu plus confiance en lui de jour en jour. Je n'arrive pas à les voir l'un sans l'autre, j'ai du mal à les reconnaitre. Je pense que le "discours" qui représente le mieux leur relation est celui de Rachel dans Nos premiers émois juste avant The Scientist (saison 4) ! Je sais que beaucoup n'aime pas ce couple, ils le trouvent trop présent (ce qui s'explique car ils sont considéré comme les leaders, mais je voudrais voir aussi plus des autres couples, sans pour autant "moins" de Finchel). Même s'ils ne pourront plus jamais être ensembles, pour moi ce sera toujours les meilleur couple *-* ! Rachel à Finn : "''Don't you get it? No matter how rich, or famous, or successful I become...when it comes to you, I'm...I'm always gonna be that moon-eyed girl who freaked you out at our first glee rehearsal. You were the first boy who made me feel loved, and sexy, and visible. You are my first LOVE, and I want, more than anything, for you to be my last. But I can't do this anymore. At least not now. We're done. " ♡♡♡ Depuis peu, je suis amatrice du Quinntana, je ne sais pas trop comment c'est venu enfin bref, je trouve que elles deux se seraient waaooow *-* ! J'aime aussi le Brittana', car avant tout elles sont meilleures amies, le '''Klaine', ils sont sincères et très mimis. Le Jarley, aww trop mimi également :) le Samcedes ('''mais j'ai été déçue par Sam dans la saison 4 qui a complétement oublié Mercedes ...) Le '''Flamotta ... Bref pratiquement tous les couples sauf : Fuinn, Quam, Tartie ... (je HAIS le Fuinn, il fait faux, et Quinn "commandait" Finn je trouve ... en fait je n'aime pas les couples où Quinn a menti & trompé ses copains ... je me demande si elle a vraiment aime Finn & Sam !)' ' Côté Amitié Bon ba côté amitié j'adore HummelBerry, Faberry, Finn/Rory (connais pas le nom euh ... Fory ? Ahahah Euphorie, désolée je me sentais obligée de la sortir ... ^^) Elles sont toutes sincères, thumbsouvent drôles et elles apportent pas mal à la série :D J'adore Karley comme amitié, c'est un peu Vrai/Faux Méchante/Gentille :D J'adore ce coté là . Côté Episodes ' Les lumières de Broadway car le baiser après Pretending, est pour moi LE moment de la série ;D J'adore également La première fois & Une fille avec une fille (enfin, on découvre la VRAIE Santana ;D), Ce que la vie nous réserve, épisode triste,et émouvant, mais il est important je pense. Aussi, On a toujours besoin de quelqu'un, magnifique hommage à Whitney Houston, j'adore toutes les chansons de cet épisodes ! Et aussi Glease, Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément... même si le mariage a un peu foiré, hein ;) Plaisirs coupables m'a beaucoup plu également, car les reprises étaient très bien ;) ... Et puis il y a The Quaterback ... Je vous avoue que ça a été dur de le regarder, mais cet épisode était magnifique. Le plus bel hommage qu'on est jamais vu. Même si les larmes ne cessaient de couler, j'ai apprécié, et je crois que nous, les gleeks on avait besoin de cet épisode. Bravo au cast, qui a été si fort :') Bravo à Lea, à Naya, pour leur performances. "The hardest word to say is Goodbye" '''Côté Chansons *.* ' '''Saison 1 Meilleur Solo : I'll Stand By You Meilleur Duo : Faithfully Meilleure chanson de groupe : One & Somebody To Love Meilleure reprise : Jump Saison 2 Meilleur Solo : Get It Right (c'est ma chanson préférée je pleure à chaque fois ou presque !) Meilleur Duo : Pretending Meilleure chanson de groupe : One Of Us & Sing Meilleure reprise : Take Me Or Leave Me Saison 3 Meilleur Solo : I Won't Give Up Meilleur Duo : I Just Can't Stop Loving You & Roots Before Branches Meilleure chanson de groupe : We Are Young & How Will I Know Meilleure reprise : Without You Saison 4 : Meilleur Solo : Torn Meilleur Duo : New York State Of Mind Meilleure chanson de groupe : Don't Dream It's Over & Love Song Meilleure reprise : Mamma Mia 'Saison 5 : ' Meilleur Solo : Make You Feel My Love & If I Die Young (que de chansons tristes ... mais magnifiques) Meilleur Duo : A Hard Day's Night (Pezberry poweeer !) Meilleure chanson de groupe : Seasons Of Love Meilleure reprise : Pompeii 'Côté Fanfictions ' Hé bien oui, je suis aussi un peu écrivain (j'ai vraiment dis ça -outch!) Enfin du moins, j'aime beaucoup écrire des fanfictions, mais je me considère comme une débutante :D Donc si vous êtes amateur/trice, voici les liens de mes fics ;) En espérant que vous ne me trouverez pas trop nulle :$ Open Your Heart -Finchel & Quinntana Take My Breath Away -Quinntana & présence de Finchel (la fic est centrée sur Quinntana pas de panique :p) Make You Feel My Love -Os sur la mort de Finn :( Dois-je lui dire ? -Os Finchel Que ferais-je sans toi ? -Os Finchel 'Côté Gleeks '♡ Un coucou à vous, que j'aime : Britt ♡ (BrittanaXSamcedes) K&B ♡(Kurt&BlaineForever) ma klantinette,grace à toi, le beurre de cacahuète est entré dans ma vie ! Et je ne me lasse pas de nos loooooongs messages XD Nella49 ♡ Mon kinder :D FBG ♡ (FinchelBigGleek) Un jour, on tuera Brody et on assistera au mariage du Finchel !! Quinnie ♡ (M-quinn F) Petite soeur :D je t'adore x) XGleekette ♡ fooollllle ;) mais tu me fais marrer (avec ton Winnie) SwanFire ♡ ^^ Je ne pensais pas, franchement en arrivant sur le wiki rencontrer des gens aussi sympas et avec qui je m'entende aussi bien. Donc, bon je dirai Vive Le Wiki Glee ! 311 03.jpg Images-6.jpg Rachel Forever.jpg Images-8.jpg Images-7.jpg Images-5.jpg Teen Vogue 01.jpg S2 09.jpg Glee Cast Glee New York 5.png Lea-Michele-19.jpg finchel 4ever.jpg NY16.jpg images-17.jpg images-215.jpg images 556.jpg Finchel.jpg SkinnyLove.png Finchel.jpeg Finchel -3.jpg FINCHEL333.png Giffinchel4.gif Giffinchel6.gif Gifinchel8.gif Gifinchel16.gif Giffinchel18.gif Giffinchel22.gif Giffinchel16.gif IshipFinchel.png Finchel love .png Finn 08.jpg Glee-Finn-et-Rachel diap.jpg Finn & Rachel.jpg Finn.jpg KlaineKiss9.jpg GifKlaine2.gif Gifklaine17.gif Gifklaine18.gif Samcedes01.gif Samcedes-kiss-sam-evans-28568515-550-310.jpg Samcedes-Kiss.gif Gifsamcedes6.gif GifQuickGoodbye.gif GifQuickMoments.gif Gifquick2.gif Quick never can say goodbye performance.png Flamotta-rory-flanagan-29809316-640-400.png Tikee.jpg Giftike2.gif Tike PYT.gif Gifwemma4.gif Gifwemma8.gif Gifwemma12.gif Brittana 04.jpg Brittana 06.jpg Brittana.jpg Playlistscenebrittana.png Brittana!.jpg BrittanaKiss.jpg Brittanaheart.jpg